


Fault

by lilacsilver



Series: All at Sea [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsilver/pseuds/lilacsilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>She's hurt, and it's all his fault.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I really wasn't planning to add to this series, but this one practically demanded to be written.

            Darcy is in a room in the medical wing of SHIELD headquarters, and it’s entirely his fault. Someone hurt her – tried to _kill_ her – to get to him. He may not have pulled the trigger, but he might as well have, because the most anyone can figure yet is that someone from his Winter Soldier days is trying to draw him out.

            A soft sound at the door makes him turn, ready to defend her, but it’s only Steve with a quiet apology.

            “You should go home,” he says. “Get a shower, eat something. Natasha says she’ll sit in here.”

            “Like hell,” Bucky mutters. “Not goin’ anywhere.”

            “Neither is Darcy,” Steve returns. “You’ve been in here for two days. You won’t be any good to her when she wakes up if you don’t look after yourself.”

            Bucky sighs. He knows he won’t be leaving her unattended if he goes; the tiny waiting room just down the hall is full of people ready and willing to protect her. It’s love that holds him here – love with a side of guilt.

            She’s done the same thing for him countless times, the first face he sees whenever he wakes up in a hospital bed. He’s never been on this side of it, not once in the four years she’s been with him.

            “Really, Buck,” Steve says. “Go. She won’t be alone.”

            He brushes his lips across Darcy’s forehead before he goes. A couple of hours, maybe three, will be enough time to shower, eat, and grab a quick nap. She’ll be well guarded until he comes back.

\--

            She’s awake when he returns, talking with Jane and Thor. Neither of them is in a hurry to leave, eyeing him almost suspiciously. He knows they’ve never liked him much, still wary of what he was when SHIELD captured him years ago, and certainly they’ve never thought him worthy of Darcy.

            “That whole overprotective big brother routine isn’t cute, Thor,” Darcy says. “Cut it out and leave.”

            The blond behemoth doesn’t listen, choosing instead to block Bucky’s path to Darcy. He’s scowling.

            “I do not believe that would be wise, Lady Darcy. Barnes is to blame for the injuries you have suffered, and I will not tolerate his presence here any longer.”

            Darcy pushes herself upright in bed, her face twisting with pain, and holds up a hand to stop Jane from rushing to her side.

            “Get out,” she says. “If you ever…ever say shit like that to either of us again…”

            “I am merely trying to protect you,” Thor says.

            Darcy opens her mouth to answer, but what comes out instead is a harsh groan of pain. Jane darts out the door to get a nurse, who promptly kicks all three of them out while she attends to Darcy.

            When she exits the room, she delivers a warning. “She’s asleep. I won’t have you guys arguing and upsetting her again, which means you, Blondie, you’re not allowed back in there.”

            “I did nothing wrong.”

            “Oh, I know who started this. He’s” – and she jerks a thumb at Bucky – “been quiet as a mouse for two days, sitting with her. Then you showed up.”

            Jane tugs Thor away, back down the hall to sit and wait with the others. The nurse raises an eyebrow at Bucky.

            “Well? Get back in there. When she wakes up again she’ll want to see you.”

            He doesn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
